


James Potter and the Hogwarts News

by orphan_account



Series: After Hogwarts for the Next-Gen kiddos [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 12:27:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8102380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A wee headcannon about James Potter 2.Part of a series I'm starting about the HP Next-Gen kids after Hogwarts!





	

James Sirius Potter has always been a stereotypical Popular Boy™. Everyone always thought that he'd be Harry mark 2 and would follow in his footsteps after Hogwarts. James had been on the Quidditch team from 2nd year and became captain in 6th year. Loads of girls fancied him (and one or two boys too), but he's only ever had eyes for his super pretty girlfriend from Hufflepuff who is also Popular™.

James is 101% confident and Effortlessly Cool™. He's in detention at least once every fortnight, but all the teachers still love him.

Everyone knows James Potter. His parents are celebrities, and James is a Hogwarts celebrity- friends with half of the school.

James Sirius Potter has always been- and will always be- a stereotypical Popular Boy™. He's a Gryffindor golden boy who makes everything look easy.

It's because of James' Popular Boy™ status that those who don't know him well have often assumed bad things about him. They think he's lazy and rude and annoying. In reality, Lily and Albus Potter are the only people who find James Potter annoying, really.

People's opinions on James tend to change after they find out that the only thing he loves as much his family, girlfriend, friends and Quidditch is the weekly Hogwarts newspaper that he's been writing for since 1st year, and that James Potter is the first one to call somebody out if they're doing something problematic.

As a 5th year, he got all of Gryffindor and most people in the other 3 houses to shun a 7th year until he left school after he boasted to James that he'd been with another girl during the Easter holidays behind his girlfriend's back. That story went in the paper.

When Lily came back from her first year at Hogwarts and complained about a boy teasing all the girls in her year because he thought girls were weak and that she wanted to stop him, James helped his little sister make badges about gender equality in the summer holiday's and wore his all year- telling everyone about feminism and how proud he is of Lily for taking a stand. He also let Lily help him write an article about it. Lily liked it, but got too frustrated with her writing, so James asks her friend Kate in the year above her to write a little bit about gender inequality each week.

 

When Albus came out, he started getting bullied again, a lot worse than before, so James got a copy of Al's timetable from Scorpius and escorted Albus to every lesson (much to his brother's embarrassment) and glowered at everyone who gave him a weird look. James also helped Scorpius and Albus to give the Hogwarts LGBTQ+ group better publicity, because it hasn't been the same since its founder- Teddy Lupin- had left school. Part of that was to offer Albus a small section in the newspaper dedicated to LGBTQ+ rights. Albus didn't want to, but Scorpius did.

James knew that Scorpius loved it, and he was so glad to finally have something in common with his brother's boyfriend. Albus has proudly told his brother that Draco Malfoy has Scorpius' first article in a drawer in his office at work as well as framed in his living room, much like Harry and Ginny have James' first article pinned up in their bedroom, and the one he wrote with Lily is in both of their offices at work. 

When a black wizard in America was shot by a white Muggle police officer, James asked Fred and Roxanne for help with his article on how white wizards can stand with wizards of colour as well as muggles of colour. He's always reckoned that one of the twins sent a copy home, because Aunt Angelina hugged him extra tight the next time she saw him.

In James' 6th year, he becomes the full editor of the newspaper too, and makes a whole double page about inequality in the wizarding world.

The only thing James didn't have control over was the muggleborn rights things, as Mairi MacMillan, a strong willed Ravenclaw witch in the year below James (who, quite frankly, has always intimidated him a bit) did all that and it took up two thirds of a page as it was the most pressing issue in wizarding society.

It got to the point where people were going up to James and asking to write pieces. Some got offered a permanent weekly spot in the paper, others didn't. Once, a Slytherin that James was partnered with in Charms class for a term in 2nd year asked if he could write about immigration and islamaphobia as he and his parents were Muslim and had immigrated to the UK a year before he started Hogwarts. His writing style was iffy, but he had the emotion and experience with the matter that no one else had, so James begrudgingly let him stay- only if agreed to writing lessons. The lessons had made the two close friends for the rest of their time in school.

People tended to brush past or ignore James' passion for journalism, so now as he stands with his friends at the end of their 7th year- about to leave Hogwarts for good- he tries to count the number of people who had asked that day if he was going to follow in his father's footsteps and become an auror after school. It's always been true that James loves pursuing and running from danger like his dad, but he thinks that McGonagall is danger enough for him, and DADA is his worst subject from the ones he took NEWTs in. No, James Potter is not cut out to be an auror. Instead, those close to him will know that he's going to work for the Daily Prophet, doing odd jobs here and there, for six months before starting a full time job with his Auntie Luna at the Quibbler. He's left the Hogwarts News with Mairi, and pretends that he won't care about it when he's left (he's got the Popular Boy™ reputation to uphold) but he knows no one really believes him. James knows that Lily will send him a copy every week until she leaves school, and that he'll still be trying to send messages to Scorpius on Saturday's telling him to "get out of my brother's pants and give me your article already!"

So, yes, James Potter is by all means a Popular Boy™- and he is in every way his father's son- but he had always been a "mummy's boy", and he would much rather follow in her footsteps. (And he has a secret tumblr blog that no one knows about and he promises himself that no one ever will.)

**Author's Note:**

> I kept getting annoyed at how James is portrayed in a lot of fanfiction to be EXACTLY like the original James Potter, so I write a thing about him having his own unique personality and interests as well as being a little bit like James 1.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
